Solo Seven
"We are the Solo Seven. Prepare to be boarded." - Carsen Solo The Solo Seven were the highest class smuggler group in the Smuggler Guild. They had a main operations base on Coruscant, but most of their missions were planned on Corellia, the home of their ancestor, Han Solo. The group was formed in 9,996 ABY and lasted for three decades. The following were their founding members: Larak Solo (leader) Carsen Solo Olin Solo Cade Solo Sara Solo Tel Solo Reval Solo Starting the group All seven members of the group were born in the same year and lived together for 10 years on Corellia until 9,990 ABY. When they were 16 years old in the same year, they bargained with a merchant in their town square. Larak ended up killing the merchant, and the seven Solos stole the merchant's Toydarian Frigate and headed to Coruscant. They hid in exile for six years, then joined the Smuggler Guild and called themselves the Solo Seven. For two years after the formation of the group, they brought themselves up to be the best smuggler group in the galaxy. Joining the Bounty Hunters In 9,998 ABY, the Solo Seven were on a mission to Mandalore, directed by Larak. After arriving, they met a group of Mandalorian bounty hunters that were plotting to take control of the galaxy one rim after another. Cade Solo had gone up to the leader of the assault group and asked what they were plotting. After an explanation, the Solo Seven decided to join their cause. They contacted Guild Base 770-Main to ask for permission. Once Del Rellon, the leader of the Guild in that sector, agreed, the bounty hunters and the smugglers were determined to take over the Outer Rim. The Death of the Solo Seven In 10,016 ABY, the Solo Seven finally reached Korriban with 120 Mandalorian warriors behind their back. They went to the entrance of the Grand Imperial Temple and found 10 Sith Lords guarding the entrance. The Sith attacked the Solo Seven and the Mandalorians. 20 Mandalorias were killed, along with Sara, Reval, and Tel Solo. Larak, Carsen, Olin, and Cade managed to reach the core of the temple and found the leader of the Sith Order, Darth Talek, awaiting them. "The time has come, Solos. You shall be killed by my lightsaber today." -Darth Talek As Talek said his only words to the four remaining Solos, they panicked, all except for Larak. Olin and Cade ran towards Talek, shooting their blaster rifles at him, but he used Force Lightning on them and they died on the spot. Carsen reassured Larak that he wouldn't let her down, and he pulled out a yellow lightsaber he had stolen from a Jedi on Coruscant almost 15 years before. Carsen engaged Talek and immeadiately, rage came upon the Sith Lord. Mandalorians were firing at Talek from above with jetpacks, but he deflected their shots while clashing with Carsen. After a long battle, Talek impaled his lightsaber through Carsen's head, and he fell to the floor as Talek picked up his lightsaber. Now with two weapons, Darth Talek was more powerful than ever. Larak, instead of fighting, fled the scene and took the ship to Nar Shaddaa, where she spent the rest of her days living among the crowds at a place she used to smuggle, called the Boasting Rancor.